Doutes
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Un court OS sur le personnage de Flynn, parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic french sur Tangled et que j'adore ce personnage. Un peu de son histoirque révélé et la complexité des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Raiponce mis à jour.


_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voici un petit oneshot sur le passer de Flynn. C'est un personnage assez mystérieux dont on ne sait pas grand chose, donc je me suis amuser à imaginer un peu son historique. J'ai également imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir lorsqu'il se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Raiponce. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Doutes**

Flynn Rider s'éloigna à pas rapide de la clairière, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Il avait contemplé la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or avec tendresse et soudain, il avait croisé son regard et il avait eut la sensation de se noyer dans le vert de ses iris. Son regard l'avait transpercé et lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique.

Il s'était surpris à détailler sa partenaire. Un visage d'ange, un regard fougueux et rêveur, de magnifiques cheveux, des lèvres pulpeuses, un corps parfait, une poitrine à peine dessinée. Une pulsion l'avait submergé et il avait failli approcher son visage pour l'embrasser… Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était à cet instant qu'il s'était levé, prétextant d'aller chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu.

A présent, il était assez loin. La lueur du feu était encore apercevable, mais Raiponce n'oserait pas le suivre dans la forêt en pleine nuit. S'adossant au tronc d'un gros arbre, il plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se laissa glisser à son pied. Il devait se calmer, absolument. Maintenant que le premier choc était passé, une multitude de souvenirs le submergeaient. Il se rappela de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues et courtisées. Toutes des passades, bien sûr, il n'avait pas le temps de se mettre sérieusement avec l'une ou l'autre, sa vie de voleur ne le lui permettait pas… ou plutôt, il ne se le permettait pas ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier en avoir aimé une, plus que toute autre. Rosalyn, la voleuse qui lui avait tout appris. Une magnifique femme de quatre ans son ainée.

La tenancière de l'orphelinat l'avait revendue à quatorze ans à un maître forgeron afin qu'il apprenne un métier honnête. Mais l'homme de forges était un rude gaillard et n'hésitait pas à recourir à la maltraitance physique. Après avoir tenu une année entière dans ces conditions, le jeune Eugène Fitzherbert avait surpris la jeune femme en pleine nuit. Elle l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il faisait le moindre bruit, il lui avait indiqué la cache où le forgeron gardait son magot et demandé à la femme de l'emmener. Elle avait accepté, voyant en lui une recrue prometteuse.

Ainsi, durant trois années, elle lui avait tout appris du dure « métier » de voleur, et il avait excellé dans cet art, à un défaut près : Flynn – tel était son nom désormais - se laissait trop facilement distraire par les femmes. Mais s'il allait si facilement jouer les joli-cœur auprès des belles, c'était qu'il essayait de l'oublier, la belle voleuse qui animait tous ses fantasmes. Et elle le savait, en jouant même pour pousser le jeune homme à faire se qu'elle voulait. Et elle s'était donnée à lui, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais la quitter. Il fallait dire qu'il ramenait plus de butins que les deux autres brigands de la bande. Et il avait promis !

Puis, un soir, il l'avait surprise avec un autre, mais elle ne le sut pas. Elle se demandait pourquoi son amant devenait si distant soudainement. Et un jour, craquant sous le poids de la jalousie, il avait été dénoncé ses camarades à la garde royale. En disparaissant dans le chariot, les mains liées, elle lui avait hurlé qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et il avait gardé cette blessure tout ce temps, ce promettant de ne jamais plus ce lier à ce point à quiconque.

Pourtant, depuis le matin, il avait à nouveau éprouvé ces mêmes sentiments. Il avait envie de se laisser envahir par eux, de se laisser aller à aimer Raiponce, la mystérieuse princesse de la tour. Il avait adoré cette journée passée à ses côtés. Elle était apparue dans les ténèbres de son monde, resplendissante comme un soleil. Ses rayons avaient transpercé l'obscurité qui entourait son cœur, ravivant un feu magnifique dont la chaleur le ranimait.

Après tout, il avait aimé Rosalyn en tant que Flynn Rider, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas aimer la jeune fille aux cheveux magiques – aussi déroutante soit la révélation de leur pouvoir – sous sa vraie identité ? Oui, s'était ça !

Il s'était assis voleur et se relevait maintenant Eugène Fitzherbert ! Avec une impression de soulagement, comme si toutes ses craintes venaient de s'envoler, il ramassa le bois qu'il était censé ramener. Puis, une fois qu'il en eut ramassé un plein fagot, retourna tranquillement jusqu'au campement.

Raiponce semblait troublée par quelque chose, regardant vers les bois. Il se demanda si elle avait vu quelque chose, mais rapidement, elle reprit un visage serein et son sourire emplit Eugène de joie. Peut être lui avouerait-il ses sentiments à la faveur de la fête des lanternes, le lendemain.

Il lui faudrait du courage, mais il avait confiance, et ne ressentait plus aucun doute.

Il l'aimait !

Et tout le reste faisait partie du passer…

* * *

_Alors ? ça vous à plu ? N'hésiter pas à me laisser des review !_


End file.
